Kyutama
The are Spheres that hold the unknown power of the Constellations. They can be used in the Seiza Blaster, Ryutsueder or Houou Blade & Shield to transform into Kyurangers, become the power sources of the Kyu The Weapons and become the cockpits of the Voyagers. To activate a Kyutama, a Kyuranger spins the outer shell until the inscribed image is complete, usually following a shout of . Kyutama are divided into two categories: Change Kyutama, which allow the user to transform into a Kyuranger, and Skill Kyutama, which allow the user to use special effects. History As noted by Raptor 283, the Kyutama were the subject of a universal legend: "When the universe falls into evil clutches and its people shed tears, the Kyutama will choose nine saviors, the Kyurangers, who will save the universe.". The very first Kyutama, the Houou Kyutama, awakened 300 years ago, and fell into the hands of Tsurugi Ohtori, who would use it to become the very first Kyuranger. The first known Kyutama to appear in modern times was that of the Ryu System. Though not a Change Kyutama, Shou Ronpo was able to achieve an unorthodox transformation into Ryu Violet through the use of the specially created Biting Transformation Gun Ryutsueder. This system, however, was incomplete in that the transformation could only be maintained for a limited time. As depicted in a series of illustrations by Shou Ronpo himself, he would travel across the various constellations in an epic journey to gather the power of the legendary Kyutama so as to oppose the tyranny of Jark Matter, taking him to places such as amidst a sea of scorching magma to a frigid wasteland. Shou would collect numerous Skill Kyutama in this journey, such as that of Pega-san in the Pegasus System, who had resonated with Shou's burning desire to see the defeat of Jark Matter. Inexplicably, Shou also acquired a unique Kyutama which would summon from his world. The first of the initial nine Kyutama to appear was that of the Sasori System; awakened in Stinger, it was discovered on him by Shou Ronpo who offered him a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster to join the Rebellion as Sasori Orange. While Stinger operated in secret, a trio of Kyutama would be awakened within Spada/Kajiki Yellow, Hammy/Chameleon Green, and Champ/Oushi Black. In an attempt to eliminate the initial trio of Kyurangers on Jagjag, Karo Eriedrone inadvertently provided the trial by fire which awakened the Kyutama of Shishi Red and Ookami Blue within Lucky and Garu. Following a hunch to planet Zigama, Lucky brought forth a further two Kyutama, Tenbin and Hebitsukai, from the BN Team of Balance/Tenbin Gold and Naga Rei/Hebitsukai Silver respectively. The last of the original nine Kyutama to be appear was that of the Washi System; awakening in Raptor 283 through her dream to fight Jark Matter, it allowed her to become Washi Pink, completing the nine-man Kyuranger team. Faced with a non-Jark Matter opponent, of , Lucky was provided with the Ex-Aid Kyutama by Shou; after enlisting the aid of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, the Kyutama disappeared as Ex-Aid returned to his world. When Shou was forced to transform again, the nine Kyurangers were able to complete his Ryu Kyutama's transformation into Change Kyutama by infusing the Kyu Energy of their own Kyutama into it, enabling him to become Ryu Commander. Meanwhile, acting on Shou's orders, a three-man team consisting of Champ, Balance, and Naga retrieved the Kyutama of the Rashinban System from its planet Jiishakku. Using the Ooguma Kyutama as a base, the ghost of the Rebellion's late Supreme Commander Big Bear created the Koguma Kyutama which would be used by Kotaro Sakuma to become Koguma Skyblue. Revealing their next objective as the ship Argo, Shou sent the Kyurangers to find a trio of Kyutama that would awaken it. The first Kyutama, Tomo, was discovered to be within a Deathworm. It was ejected from the monster by RyuTeiOh only to be captured by Ikargen. For the confrontation against Ikargen, the Kyuranger Kyutama was introduced, its selection by the Kyulette calling all eleven Kyurangers to join the final showdown before claiming the Tomo Kyutama after defeating him. List of known Kyutamahttp://sentai.b-boys.jp/kyu/zukan/ Change Kyutama= |-| Skill Kyutama= |-| Power-Up= |-| Dark= These Kyutama are dark counterparts of the regular Kyutama, emblazioned with the Jark Matter logo. |-| Super Sentai= * : Various Kyutama representing many different Sentai warriors. Their abilities are unknown at this time. EX Kyutama.png|Shishi Red version EX Sasori Orange Super Sentai Kyutama.jpg|Sasori Orange version EX Houou Soldier Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Houou Soldier version EX Shishi Red Orion Super Sentai Kyutama.png|Shishi Red Orion version |-| Super Sentai Villain= These are Neo Kyutama used to revive past Super Sentai Villains. |-| Miscellaneous= These are Kyutama that do not fit any of the preceding categories. Unused Kyutama These are Kyutama that have sounds programmed into the DX Seiza Blaster, Ryutsueder, and Dark Seiza Blaster but have no confirmation regarding their presence in the show, and exist here for completion's sake. Behind the scenes The Kyutama's shape is that of a globe model, albeit with mechanical features. Only 71 out of the 89 standard Kyutama are used in the TV show. The Hae (#57), Kyoshichou (#61), Kouma (#63), Indian (#70), Table-san (#71), Minami no Uo (#74), Minami no Sankaku (#75) and Minami no Kanmuri (#76) Kyutama have not appeared in any media nor the toyline. Unlike the Centaurus (#31), Kujaku (#32), Choukokushitsu (#47), Iruka (#48), Saidan (#50), Sankaku (#53) Hakuchou (#56) Umihebi (#67) and Reticle (#78) Kyutama which have not appeared in the TV series but have been represented by the toyline. The Minami Juuji (#73) Kyutama has however not appeared in any media nor the toyline but does appear in a magazine scan.https://twitter.com/kwaku_achaw/status/1027798244817027078 Even though there is not an official Ranger, the Orion and Ooguma Kyutama both have programmed sounds for transformation as they were planned to have separate rangers as seen in concept art.File:Ooguma Skyblue.jpg In addition if one summons a Voyager with the Ooguma Kyutama it will say both Voyagers seperately instead of their collective "Kuma Voyager" The number 315 of the Saiko Kyutama refers to ), which is meant to sound like if you exclude some letters. It may also be rendered as , which would refer to the fact that the Saiko Kyutama is used to access Shishi Red's final form. With a total of at least 111 in-universe Kyutama, not including special ones, this is currently the second highest number of collectibles that a Super Sentai series ever has, being beaten only by Ranger Keys, which has at least 205 different keys. Appearances episode 24, ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Geth Indaver's Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Special Episode" **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution'' **''Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!''' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo of the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' ** Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad ** Lupinranger VS Patranger VS Kyuranger }} Category:Arsenal (Kyuranger) Category:Sentai Artifacts Category:Collectible Devices Category:Sentai Power Sources *